gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ender Crystal
An Ender Crystal is a type of pseudo-block (tile entity) that can be found in limited numbers but naturally in The End. They are situated on top of large and tall towers made of Obsidian, on top of a block of Bedrock. They are able to be crafted as of 1.9, and they are easy to break, only requiring to be hit by any attack. However, the Ender Dragon's flying through it does not count for this. Destroying it will cause a large explosion that will kill a Player unless they are properly protected. This can cause damage to the ender dragon and any other mob that was also close enough to the detonation. Due to the fact that they are on a tall structure, sometimes exceeding 30 or more blocks high, the explosion can likely knock players off the tower to a fatal fall. The ender crystals slowly heal the ender dragon if it is within a large proximity to it. It is worth mentioning that the ender crystal is an entity and not a block. Therefore, it has a hit-box mechanic and health. However, its health is effectively 0 hearts, which means that any form of hostile actions, even those which do not cause damage, will destroy the entity. This is demonstrated by the fact that Snowballs, which do not cause damage to most mobs, can destroy it. An ender crystal can be spawned using the /summon command, or it can be placed down after being crafted. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Uses Destroying an ender crystal causes a large explosion, almost the size of a charged Creeper, so it is best to destroy it with a ranged attack. When an ender dragon gets near the crystal, it will start to heal the damage it took. However, if the ender dragon comes into contact with the ender crystal, it will blow up and damage the ender dragon. When a crystal charging the ender dragon is destroyed, the dragon will take 10 damage. Despite being only naturally spawned in the End, it is possible to use mods or map editors to spawn them in to be used as traps or as decoration. Players can also use the /summon command to make an ender crystal. In 1.9 snapshots, ender crystals can be found in the 'Decoration Blocks' section in the creative mode inventory or crafted using seven glass, an Eye of Ender, and a Ghast Tear. Trivia *If a player looks closely at an ender crystal, they will see that it contains the Galactic alphabet. **The symbols in the Galactic alphabet are also used on the enchanting table when it is surrounded with bookshelves. *While it is possible to kill an ender dragon while it's being healed, this is extremely difficult and time consuming. **If this happens, there will be a glitch in which players destroy the ender dragon (while connected to an ender crystal) and destroy the ender crystal next, which makes the ender dragon look like it is still being healed *Before 1.4.2, when an ender crystal was destroyed, it would make a fire that couldn't disappear. If the block that is supporting it is removed, the fire will be invisible, but players would still get damage, and it would reappear after a new block was placed again. As of 1.4.2, this bug is fixed. *Because the fire in the ender crystal is unable to be put out (until the crystal as a whole is destroyed, that is), putting a water bucket directly above the ender crystal will create a loop where the water stays just directly above the ender crystal. *While it appears to be on a Bedrock slab, this is not an item within the game's files. *If the ender dragon has been killed, a player can use the ender crystal to re-summon it without the use of commands. Craft four ender crystals and place them around the End Portal. Gallery 2012-04-14_11.29.01.png|An upper view of an Ender Crystal with the Ender Dragon healing itself. 2012-04-14_11.27.05.png|Close view of an Ender Crystal. craftingendcrystal.png|Screenshot of the crafting interface creating an End Crystal. IMG_0872.PNG|End Crystals respawning the Ender Dragon and the crystals on the pillars. Category:Blocks Category:The End Category:1.9 Category:Entity Category:Natural Blocks Category:Animated Blocks